


Coming Out

by SanjiTrash



Category: One Piece, anime - Fandom, zosan - Fandom
Genre: I’ll fix the tags when I get home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjiTrash/pseuds/SanjiTrash
Summary: Just a Zoro and Sanji smut thing I had saved on my phone that turned kind of fluff at the end





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo this is a story I’ve been writing on my phone for like 3 weeks and it started off as some like shameless smut but then I didn’t know how to end it so it’s got like a nice fluffy ending so enjoy. Also I’m so glad that zosan month is in the gayest month of the year
> 
> I do not own One Piece  
> Pls don’t sue me Oda

Sanji basked in the afterglow, his head resting softly on Zoro’s chest. His fingers traced along Zoro’s deep scar, making sweet circle patterns as he goes while Zoro groaned in contempt.  
“Heh, it’s funny right?” Sanji hummed, his fingers tracing Zoro’s pectoral.  
“What’s funny?” Zoro sleepily mumbled, pulling Sanji in closer.  
“When we first met we hated each other,” Sanji lifted his head off of Zoro to look him in the eye. “Now I can’t imagine ever hating you,”  
Zoro smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing lips lightly against Sanji’s.  
“It’s because I’m amazing in bed right?” Zoro replied smugly, a smart ass smirk plastered on his face. Sanji’s face fell to a dull glare. “I’m starting to again imagine what it’s like to hate you,”  
“Babe I’m kidding, I was actually thinking the same thing,” Zoro said, running his hand along Sanji’s back. “That someone rough and broken like me can end up with someone as amazing as you,”  
“You think I’m amazing?” Sanji gasped, rearranging himself so he was straddling Zoro’s waist. Zoro rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.  
“Well yeah, I mean you’re also vain but I still think you’re amazing,” Zoro said fondly, rubbing his hands along Sanji’s thighs. Sanji’s hands covered Zoro’s as he laced their fingers together.  
“I think you’re amazing too,” Sanji said, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Zoro chuckled softly and leaned up to kiss Sanji again, his hands running down Sanji’s sides. Sanji pushed Zoro down onto the bed and continued kissing him passionately. Zoro ran one hand through Sanji’s hair and the other stroking his side while Sanji moved his hands to Zoro’s shoulders.

They pulled back reluctantly and Zoro hummed contently. “When does your dad get back?”  
Sanji sighed. “Sometime tomorrow afternoon, it’s his last day at the conference today,”  
“Are you gonna tell him about...” Zoro trailer off. “... you know,” he gestured his finger between them.  
Sanji stopped for a second and looked down at the green haired man in shock. They hadn’t even told their friends about their change in relationship and Zoro wants Zeff to know about them.  
“I... I mean I didn’t realise that you wanted-“  
“If you don’t want to tell him it’s fine, I was just- you and your dad are close and-“  
“No no no, it’s not that- just, we haven’t even told our friends,” Sanji cut in, placing his hands on Zoro’s chest. “And I haven’t said anything because I wasn’t sure if-“  
“No it’s okay, I’m sorry if it seemed like I was rushing us it’s just that... I really like you, like a lot and you are kind of my first serious anything and I just-“  
Sanji cut Zoro off with a kiss, lightly biting Zoro’s bottom lip as Zoro’s hand moved up his thigh and toward his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Sanji ran his fingers through Zoro’s green hair as Zoro rolled on top of Sanji, moving his hands from Sanji’s butt to pin the blonde to the bed.  
“You up for another round Marimo?” Sanji asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. He locked his legs around Zoro’s waist and grounded his waking member against Zoro’s.

Zoro groaned softly and returned the grind, watching Sanji choke back a moan. “Hmm, you are very tempting,” he grumbled, moving his lips to Sanji’s neck and nipping playfully at his pulse. Sanji enjoyed the feeling as he returned the grind to Zoro, locking his legs tighter around his thighs. “It’s almost a sin for you to be this good,”

Sanji let out a low moan at that; he had a small praise kink. He could feel Zoro smirk against his neck as he moved lower, toward his collarbone. Zoro released his grip on Sanji’s hands and moved his hand down toward the blondes still slick hole, pressing two fingers in. “You’re still nice and loose, but just in case...” he trailed off and started pumping his two fingers in Sanji. The blonde was panting and moaning while Zoro prepped him again, just enjoying the feeling and knowing they were in no rush today. Zoro slipped in a third and found his bundle of nerves at the same time, causing Sanji to jolt up slightly and rest himself on his elbows. Zoro kept aiming for that spot inside the blonde, watching the cook make absolutely exquisite expressions and noises.

“Fuck Zoro, I need you now,” Sanji moaned as Zoro started fingering him faster. He pulled out his fingers reluctantly and lined his member up with Sanji, slowly pushing past the ring of muscle and sitting comfortably until he adjusted.

Zoro’s head dropped and a groan rumbled in his chest, giving an experimental thrust into Sanji, causing the blonde to let an airy moan, his eyes just rolling back into his head.

That had done it.

Zoro felt like a tiger catching it’s prey, playing with it first before completely devouring it. His hips kept at a slow but hard pace, the sound of skin slapping against Sanji’s hips the only thing filling the room other than their heavy breathing.

Sanji was in absolute bliss again, sex with Zoro was soon becoming one of his favourite pastimes. Zoro always knew how to keep Sanji just on the brink of falling apart and created this new thrill of seeking pleasure. Zoro’s thrusts slowly started to speed up, catching the blonde by surprise as he clutched at the duvet beside him like it was a lifeline. His back arched on his own and just as he was about to tell Zoro he was close, the swordsman pulled out completely.  
“What the fu-?”  
“Roll onto your stomach, I want to try something,” Zoro commanded and Jesus H. Christ if Sanji didn’t think that Zoro’s commanding voice was the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

So he did as he was told; he rolled over and grabbed the pillow behind his head, gripping it tightly. He was so fucking hard and just as he was about to complain, he felt Zoro’s lips on his spine, making their way up to his neck. “Be patient babe, I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good,” he murmured into Sanji’s neck before sliding back inside him and holy fucking shit, he was so deep. Sanji didn’t know that being this deep inside someone existed and all he could do was bite into the pillow and moan. Zoro braced himself above Sanji and slid out slowly before snapping his hips forward. He kept his pace slow, dragging out moans and curse from Sanji until it was just garbled nonsense coming out of the blondes sinful mouth. Zoro’s pace picked up quickly, his breathing becoming ragged as he focused on bringing Sanji absolute pleasure, hitting that spot inside Sanji over and over again while watching the blonde's ass bounce playfully on his cock.

Sanji was a mess. An absolutely beautiful mess. He had never felt this good in his entire life. Zoro was doing things to him that he didn’t even know could bring pleasure and here he was, at his most vulnerable and letting Zoro do those things. He fucking loved it. He fucking loved Zoro. He just wanted to be with Zoro for the rest of his life and let the swordsman do whatever he wanted to him. Fuck, he was losing his god damn mind.  
“Zoro, fuck- please! Don’t stop- oh fuck-!” He all but cried out, every nerve in his body was on fire. He felt ripples of pleasure everywhere from the ends of his hair to his toes, he just felt so alive.

Zoro responded in true Zoro passion, by upping the ante and just completely losing his control. His hips thrusted hard and fast into Sanji that he was almost sure the bed was shaking from the impact. He could feel his gut coil like a spring and he knew his release was soon but he’d be damned if Sanji wasn’t going to come first. He pushed his palms into Sanji’s lower back as leverage and grinned his hips harder into Sanji.

That did it.

Sanji’s has unclenched from biting into the pillow and let out a hard moan each time Zoro grinded into him. Sanji was so fucking close, his eyes rolled back and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. He could feel drool pool at the side of his mouth but he just didn’t fucking care, this is the best sex he has ever had in his life. Ever.  
“Ah fuck- Zoro fucking- so good! Gonna cum- oh- fuck Zoro!” Sanji was garbling nonsense and Zoro thought that was the fucking hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Just as Sanji thought that this feeling was going to last forever, his orgasm came crashing through him. His body shook uncontrollably as he came, causing Zoro to cum right there inside him. Zoro couldn’t move, his orgasm was still seeping into his bones and he ran his fingers along Sanji’s sides. He moved his head and rested it on the blonde's shoulder.  
“So... how are you feeling?” Zoro asked, placing a kiss on the back of his neck.  
“That was the best fuck I’ve ever had in my entire life and I don’t think I can move,” Sanji mumbled into the pillow. Zoro snorted at that and rolled off of him and stretched out.  
“Are you satisfied?” Zoro asked again, moving his hand along Sanji’s back, towards his ass which he gave a nice squeeze.  
“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be able to have sex for at least a week,” Sanji replied, finally rolling over and resting his head on Zoro’s chest.  
“Jesus really?”  
“Well, I’m pretty sore and pretty sated. Fuck man, how did you do that?” Sanji mumbled, grabbing his smokes from the bedside table.  
“Tried it on a girl once, she enjoyed it so I wanted to see if it worked just as well on guys. Turns out it does,” he smirked.  
“Stop looking so smug, it’s annoying,” Sanji replies, fishing a fresh smoke out and feeling for his lighter.  
Zoro chuckled and stretched his arms above his head and attempting to stretch out his back while Sanji scavenged the floor for his pants. He couldn’t find his but Zoro’s were at his feet; they would do. He pulled them on, Zoro’s sweat pants hanging loosely on his hips as he made his way out onto the balcony where he lit his cigarette and looked out onto the busy street. He took and drag and watched the kids play tag in the park across the street and teenagers hanging out at the station on their way home from school. He felt strangely content and warm.

He turned his head slightly to look at Zoro through the glass panel, making his way to the bathroom in nothing but his birthday suit and Sanji was shamelessly staring at his ass the whole time. He later re-emerged wearing one of Sanji’s robes before joining him on the balcony, wrapping his arms around Sanji’s waist from behind. Sanji leaned into the touch, feeling Zoro’s warmth consume his body.  
“Do you really want to tell people about us?” Sanji asked, taking another drag of his smoke.  
Zoro was quiet for a moment, possibly trying to put together what he wanted to say before sighing heavily. “Only if you want to,”  
“I mean... yes I do? I think,” Sanji started, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it on the railing. “All I know is I want to be with you for a long fucking time. And that might involve telling some people about us,” he paused and spun around in Zoro’s hold to look him in the eyes. “I like you a lot Zoro and if you want to tell people we’re a thing then guess what? We’ll tell people we are a thing,”  
Zoro leant forward and rested his forehead against Sanji’s, smiling ecstatically. “Okay, we’ll tell your dad first and then tell everyone else,”

  
“Tell me what, eggplants?”

  
Zoro and Sanji both froze in their place. Sanji peaked his head from behind Zoro to see his dad, staring at him and his boyfriend with his arms folded across his chest with a hard glare at Zoro.  
“Dad? What the hell are you doing here?” Sanji barked, releasing himself from Zoro’s clutches.  
“I live here dipshit. Also, I didn’t need to be there tomorrow so I came home early,” Zeff replied, hardening his stare at Zoro. “You mind telling me why Mihawk’s kid is here?”

Sanji gulped, feeling his anxiety rise and sit in his chest. He was so nervous; his head was spinning and he wanted to throw up. Zoro saw his discomfort and stepped back, giving Sanji some space to get his thoughts together. He stepped forward towards his father, folding his arms across his chest. “Dad... this is Zoro,” he sighed, gesturing towards the green haired man.  
“Yeah I know who he is, I go drinking with his dad from time to time. But my question is, why is he here?” Zeff asked again, pushing his question further.  
Sanji’s head fell forward and he let out a heavy sigh. This was harder on him than he thought. Zoro came behind him, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers.  
“Dad, Zoro is my... he’s my...” Sanji gulped again. “He’s my boyfriend,”  
Zeff stayed silent for a bit, just staring intensely at Zoro. Sanji picked up on his discomfort and gave his hand a light squeeze of reassurance. Sanji tried to make out what was going through his dad’s head but when he wanted to be, Zeff could be an unreadable wall. But after what felt like forever, Zeff stepped forward and pulled Zoro in for a tight hug.

Sanji was in complete shock, Zeff didn’t show any affection toward anyone. Zoro’s understanding of the universe was also thrown out of whack at just how accepted he was by Zeff. Zoro returned the hug, not wanting to disappoint Sanji’s dad already and just let the embrace happen.  
“I’m really glad it’s you and not that stupid fucking Ace kid,” Zeff mumbled into Zoro’s shoulder, causing Zoro to snort out a laugh. “But you hurt my son in any way, you’ll end up with a leg like mine,”

Panic shot through Zoro as Zeff stepped back from the embrace and turned over to Sanji. “To be honest, it could be worse but he’s okay with me,”

Sanji couldn’t stop the grin that broke out onto his face and leaped forward towards Zeff, arms ringing around his neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,”  
“It’s okay, I had a feeling anyway,” Zeff mumbled. “As long as you’re happy then so am I,”  
Sanji let go of his dad and leaned back against the railing, Zoro throwing his arm around his shoulders and watching Zeff turn and head back inside. “I’ll cook us lunch, my treat,”  
“Come on dad, you just got back and-“  
“No, no I insist. Besides, it’ll give you two time to change back into your clothes,” he replied, hiding his grin at just knowing that his son and his new boyfriend would be blushing profusely.

 

Things were finally okay, and Sanji couldn't be happier.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of my garbage
> 
> Lots of love,  
> ST <3


End file.
